Dirty Fun
by Charlie Braxton
Summary: A chax oneshot.   "Dirty. You are SO dirty!" ...an extension of the "Outdoor Fun" scene.   Rated M for sex & language.


**I've done a bit of a re-write with this one, combining 2 ideas (two birds with one stone, if you will) one request was from someone requesting I extend on the 'outdoor fun' scene and the other was from a role playing request. **

**It is quite raunchy so if sex in fics isn't your thing, this is definitely not for you.**

…**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

"_Looking good out there"_ I smile at him, staring at his sexy body as he exits the water, surfboard in hand.

"_Oh really, you stalking me?"_ he smirks _"Did you see the last one I caught? did ya?"_

"_I missed it"_ I answer, feigning disappointment.

"_Too bad"_ he says smiling at me. _"I really gotta get you on one of these things ay"_ he says, pointing to his surfboard.

"_Ahh, no way! That's more Ruby's style"_ I joke.

"_Oh that's a shame"_ He says, smiling at me _"It'd be nice to have some …outdoor fun with ya"_ he says cheekily, flashing that gorgeous smile at me.

I play along, raising my eyebrows. _"Funnn!"_ I emphasise the word.

"_Dirty! …you are SO dirty"_ he jokes, making me giggle.

"…_I was actually talking about something a little more wholesome than that"_

"_Do you really want to teach me how to surf?"_ I ask.

"_Definitely! There's nothin' sexier, then a chick on a surfboard"_ he replies.

"_Really? Well we'll have to see about that."_ I say, raising an eyebrow.

"_You gonna let me teach ya?"_ he asks, beaming.

"_Under one condition"_ I tell him.

"_What's that?"_ he asks curiously.

"_That no ones around!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV:<strong>

I take her to a little secluded beach for her lesson, one of my favourite places to think and unwind. Perfect because there is very rarely people there.

I build up a big mound of sand and balance my surfboard on it.

"_Righto, hop on" _I say to her.

"_Umm… call me crazy, but I though a surfing lesson would involve water?"_ She says looking at the set up.

"_First lesson's always on sand babe"_ I explain.

"_You're lucky you're hot!"_ she says looking at me like I'm crazy.

She takes of her clothes revealing her tiny black bikini and I forget what I was going to say next.

"_No babe, I'm lucky you're so hot. I mean Fuuuck! When did you get THAT?"_ I say, pulling her close to me, my hands going straight for her arse.

"_You like?"_ she says, looking down.

"_I LOVE!"_ I answer squeezing her arse as I kiss her, her arms drape over my shoulders.

I can feel myself starting to get hard.

"_Mmmm"_ she moans in to my mouth her tongue moving against mine before pulling away, putting her hands on my chest to stop me.

"_I thought you wanted to have some good, CLEAN wholesome fun"_ she asks smiling at me.

"_It's overrated"_ I reply, kissing her again.

"_Good, lets go"_ she says, grabbing my hand and trying to pull me back towards the car, as I realise what she's done.

"_Ohhh, nice try! Using sex to get out of it"_ I smirk at her

"_Busted"_ she says looking up at me with a cute look on her face.

"_Up!"_ I say, pointing to the board, after I peck her lips quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

He slaps my bum and helps me up on to the board.

Damn it. I think to myself, SO close to getting out of it! I'm never going to be good at this.

Brax shows me how I'm supposed to stand and when to lean forward. He's so cute when he's talking about surfing.

"_Ok, that's good"_ he encourages _"but, you're feet are too far apart, you're not stable enough"_

"_Yes I am"_ I argue.

He pushes his foot down on the end of the board, sending me flying in to his arms.

"_Oh really?"_ he laughs.

After an hour of perfecting my stance and balance, he takes me out in to the water.

"_ARGHHH! I SUCK!"_ I shout after falling off for what feels like the millionth time.

"_You don't suck"_ he laughs _"You might not believe it but you're actually doing really well"_

I just look at him.

"_You are!"_ he laughs, wrapping his arms around me as I wrap my legs around his waist. He kisses me as we bob up and down in the water.

"_How are you supposed to find me sexy if I keep falling off like a goof"_ I pout.

"_Ok, one – I always find you sexy. Two – you are a goof"_ he says, kissing my nose. "_And three - You've caught quite a few today, you don't always fall off. You've done so well for your first go babe"_

"_Ok, one more, I can do this!"_ I say, reaching for the board and paddling out to wait for a wave.

"_There's a nice set coming in babe, now when I tell you, start paddling!"_ he calls.

"_NOW! Go, go, go, paddle hard babe. Ok stand up now, that's it! Perfect! Put your hands out"_ he shouts cheering me on as I ride the wave in successfully.

"_I did it!"_ I shout, jumping off my board. Shocked that I made it.

"_You did!"_ he laughs, picking me up. _"You were great baby"._ He smiles proudly at me, kissing me gently.

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV:<strong>

"_Do you miss him?"_ Charlie asks, as we're talking about my Dad.

Both of us lying on our backs on the boards, floating in the water. Holding hands as we talk.

"_Not really"_ I answer honestly. _"I used to. But I stopped when I realized he wasn't comin' back"_

She didn't say anything; she just lay there looking at me.

"_I never got my head around how he could just bail on us ay"_ I continue. _"I don't think I'd ever be able to do that to my kids"_

"_You wouldn't"_ she says like it's a fact.

I love the faith she has in me. She believed in me when no one else did and I love her so much for that. I'm so grateful Charlie's come in to my life; I still can't believe how lucky I am.

_"Come on, let's head back"_ she says, turning over on the board and starting to paddle back.

I rinse the boards off and put them in the back of my Ute, as Charlie heads to the shower on the grassed area, to hose all the sand off.

I stop and watch her as she turns the shower on and steps under it. She rubs her hands all over her body; removing any sand stuck to her, then lifts her hair up with her hands and holds it at the back of her head, allowing the water to run down her neck. Her hand moves to the top tie of her bikini and she undoes it, followed by the other tie, letting her bikini top drop to the floor as she rubs her hands over her chest and stomach, continuing washing herself.

I can't help getting hard as I watch her, she's so fucking sexy. I love that she has the confidence to do that in front of me and doesn't care because there is no one else around. My cock is painfully hard at this point. As I make my way over to her.

"_You are so sexy"_ I whisper in her ear, kissing her earlobe as I wrap my hands around her body.

"_Why?"_ she laughs.

"_You just are, babe, and you don't even realise it, do ya?"_ I say, looking in to those perfect blue eyes of hers.

"_Baby, you see me naked all the time"_ she laughs _"Why has me washing sand off, topless, got you all hot and bothered?"_

I answer her with a kiss. My tongue slipping in to her mouth as her hand finds the back of my head.

My hands find her breasts, squeezing them gently as she loosens the draw string on my boardies and puts her hand inside, rubbing my cock.

We're interrupted by a car up the road making it's way down to where we are. Charlie picks her bikini top up as I do up my boardies and we make a dash to the car to towel off.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

That was really hot. I think to myself as we drive along the coast road. I can't believe I got half naked and felt my boyfriend up in public, where anyone could have turned up and caught us. It was a total rush.

I'm sitting in the passenger's seat in my bikini bottoms, Brax's shirt loosely buttoned over me as Brax drives us home. I look at him and can't help but smile at my sexy man, his board shorts the only thing covering his perfectly toned, tanned body. His erection still very much there, straining against the material of his shorts.

I can't help myself.

I undo my seatbelt and slide closer towards him, rubbing his crotch as I kiss his neck.

"_I do believe this is illegal, Sergeant"_ he says as I undo his boardies.

"_Oh, so you want me to stop?"_ I ask, smirking at him.

"_Fuck no!"_ he answers, sitting up slightly so I can pull his shorts down as far as I need.

As soon as I loosen the drawstring, his hard cock springs free and I begin stroking it while flicking my tongue over the head.

Brax grunts when I take him in my mouth, my hand stroking his length as I go, the other squeezing his balls firmly.

He keeps a tight grip on the back of my head as I take in as much off him as I can.

**Brax's POV:**

"_Oh shit, baby. Fuck I love when you play with my balls like that"_ I moan. Charlie jerking me like mad as her other hand squeezes my nuts, just the way I like.

I look over at her arse sticking up in the air and slide my hand inside her bikini bottoms, searching for her wet pussy.

Fuck I love how wet she gets for me. I slip a finger inside her with ease and she moans against my cock as I start pumping my finger in and out of her.

The car hits a pot hole and I nearly lose my shit as my cock disappears down her throat.

_"FUCK BABE! OHH"_ I cry out as she picks up the pace, unfazed.

I put both hands on the steering wheel, trying to focus as much as possible as my girlfriends works her magic.

I see a red light up ahead.

"_Shit." Babe, there's traffic lights."_ I warn her. She continues anyway.

As I pull up to the light an old couple in the car next to me smiles at me, I nod politely trying not to give away the fact that my girlfriend's head is in my lap and she's going to town on my dick.

"_Fuuuck"_ I breathe out quietly, leaning my head back on the head rest.

I try to hold on but it's no use. I explode in her mouth. Still trying to look normal incase my mates in the next car decide to look over again.

The light turns green and I hold Charlie's head down as I take off, so they don't see her.

She sits up and does my boardies back up. Kissing me on the cheek.

"_Thanks for the surf lesson, baby._"

She cuddles up against me as I put my arm around her.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

"_You were a great teacher today babe"_ I say as we drive back in to town.

"_It helps that my student was so hot"_ he smiles down at me.

I slap his chest playfully as an idea pops in to my head.

"_You gonna crash at mine tonight babe?"_ he asks, running his hand up and down my side.

"_Yeah, I just need to grab a few things from home first"_

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

Back at the motel that night, I go through Brax's clothes, finding the black button up shirt and pants he uses at Angelo's and a black tie. I chuck them at him.

"_Put these on"_ I tell him, making my way to the bathroom.

"_I'm not working tonight"_ he answers, confused.

"_Just do it"_ I tell him.

"_But…"_

"_Just trust me babe, put them on and sit down."_

I make my way in to the bathroom and start getting ready. I have black smokey eye make up and my hair in tousled waves, I put my clothes on and called out to Brax.

"_Are you ready?"_

"_Yeah" he calls back "…still don't know where we're going though …and do I need to put shoes on?_

"_Just close your eyes"_ I instruct him.

"_They're closed"_ he answers.

I walk out and see him sitting on the bed; I stand in front of him and tell him to open his eyes. His mouth drops as he looks me up and down.

"_Holy Fuck"_ he breathes out. I can see him instantly starting to get hard.

I was dressed in a tight white, short sleeved shirt that ties at the front under my breasts, exposing my entire torso and accentuating my cleavage, a tiny red mini tartan skirt that does not leave much to the imagination. Knee high white stockings held up by suspenders that matched my lacey white lingerie and black high heel pumps. Wearing glasses and holding a ruler. My sexiest naughty school girl outfit.

"_I'm sorry i'm late for detention, Mr. Braxton"_ I say, innocently.

He takes a few moments to compose himself.

"_Why are you late?"_ he asks, playing along

"_I was in the library, trying to study for an exam"_ I answer.

"_That's not acceptable, Charlie. I'm going to have to punish you."_ He says, his eyes cloudy with lust.

"_Yes sir"_ I say, making my way over to him.

He bends me over his legs and takes the ruler out of my hand as he pushes my skirt up, exposing my bum. He brings the ruler down, hard.

"_Oww! Brax, shit!"_ I stand up, rubbing my bum. _"That really hurt!"_

He grabs my hand and pulls me back down over his lap, rubbing my bum and placing a kiss on the red mark.

"_Who said you could call me Brax?"_ he asked, staying in character.

"_Sorry, Mr. Braxton"_ I reply, biting my lip and looking back at him as he brings his hand down on my bare bum. It was the perfect mixture of pleasure and pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Brax's POV: <strong>

She gives me a sexy smile after I slap her arse again.

"_I've been a very bad girl"_ she purrs as I smack her for a third time.

How the fuck did I get this lucky? I think to myself. Never in my wildest dreams did ever think I'd meet an amazing girl like this who would do anything to make me happy.

"_I need your help with my study Mr. Braxton"_ she says, kneeling in front of me, rubbing my cock through my pants.

I breathe out hard _"Wh …What exam is it?"_ I ask as she unzips me and pulls my pants completely off.

"_An oral one"_ she answers before swallowing my cock for the second time that day.

"_Oh Fuck" _I gasp as I fall backwards on the bed.

Her mouth is incredible. She knows exactly what I love and isn't afraid to do it. I love it when my dirty girl comes out to play.

She releases my dick from her mouth as she starts to kiss and lick my balls while her hand strokes me furiously.

She stops to get on the bed, kicking her shoes off as she goes. I sit up and her undo her top, ripping it off her as fast as I can, as she literally rips my shirt off, buttons flying everywhere. I'm naked except for my tie.

"_I'll fix those"_ she whispers as I laugh.

She kneels on all fours in front of me, taking my cock in her mouth once more before I push her backwards and slide my hands up her legs in search of her panties. I find the top of her sexy little g string and yank it down, revealing her perfect pink pussy; I pull her skirt off roughly to, leaving her in just her sexy white bra, suspenders and stockings.

My tongue searches for her clit immediately. I find it and flick my tongue over it the way I know drives her crazy as she moans my name. She's so wet; I flatten my tongue and lick up and down her pink flesh, unable to get enough of her.

"_Ohh God, Mr. Braxton"_ she moans loudly. Her hand gripping my hair as the other grips the bed sheets.

I bring my knees up so I can kneel as I eat her out, my hand roughly stroking my cock as I thrust my tongue inside her.

She down to watch me, as my tongue disappears inside her again and she moans at the sight.

"_Stop baby, stop"_ she says as she sits up, pushing me down on the bed, she straddles me as she lowers her pussy on to my face while removing her bra and throwing it on the floor as she bends down to start sucking my cock again.

Our moans echo through the room as we explore each other with our tongues.

She starts grinding against my face before stopping suddenly and turning around, kissing me passionately before demanding _"Fuck me!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

"_Ohh Please, Fuck me"_ I moan, needing to feel him inside me.

He gets up off the bed and moves us over to the lounge.

"_Bend over"_ He commands, I do what he asks, bending over the coffee table.

He drops to his knees to lick me again, gripping on to my hips as he buries his tongue inside me once more. Just as my knees start to go weak he stands up, smacking my bum and thrusting his thick cock inside me.

I hold on to the table tightly as he pounds in to me, urgently.

After a good few minutes he pulls out, I cry out, hating the sudden empty feeling as he lifts me up and slams my back up against the wall.

"_Who's my dirty girl?"_ he whispers, biting my earlobe then shoving his tongue in my mouth passionately as he enters me once more.

"_I am"_ I moan against his mouth. _"Ohh God, I am"_ as he fucks me hard up against the wall.

A sudden banging on the wall next door, followed by a _"KEEP IT DOWN IN THERE!"_

Causes Brax to chuck me on the bed, both of us laughing as he climbs on top of me.

"_Oops"_ he says, as he licks my stomach and kisses my breasts before wrapping my legs around his waist and slips inside me again as I grip on to his tie with one hand and feel his abs with the other.

His thrusts are fast and hard as he tries to finish us both off, he can tell I'm close because he pulls out and starts licking my clit again, something he knows will definitely send me over the edge. It's not long before he proves that theory and I'm screaming out his name as he flicks his tongue over my bud at a lightening pace before lapping up my wetness.

I'm lying there, spent. As I feel him enter me again, fucking me roughly again for a few minutes, searching for his own release. I squeeze my breasts and as he's slamming in to me he moans.

"_Ohhh fuck, where do you want it baby?" _

"_Come inside me"_ I instruct him, sitting up and pulling him down by his tie to kiss me. His own scream muffled by his tongue against mine as he lets go inside me, before collapsing on top of me, I stroke his hair as he kisses my neck and breasts.

* * *

><p><strong>Charlie's POV:<strong>

After we shower and get in to bed for the night, I cuddle up against his side. Resting my head on his chest, my leg draped over his, as he rubs my back.

"_Where did THAT come from?"_ he chuckles.

"_You told me about your teacher fantasy ages ago, I just thought after being your student today it was the perfect opportunity to make it happen"_ I smiled. Drawing a love heart shape on his chest with my finger.

"_I never would have expected that"_ he says. _"…and I take back what I said about there being nothing sexier then a girl on a surfboard, you are a million times sexier."_

"_Well, you did say I'm dirty"_ I laugh, looking up at him.

"_You are the sexiest woman I know! …and so amazing."_ He says, seriously as he kisses me softly.

I fall asleep in my sexy mans arms, dreaming of our next surfing lesson together.

* * *

><p><strong>hope that was what you guys were after! stay tuned for more requests coming up! xo<strong>


End file.
